Return of the First Dragon Rider
by BlueAbstract
Summary: A dragon summoning contract, extended life, a new world and a dead family. What will Naruto, the first true rider, do when faced with these things? (Warning: First Fic. Very powerful Naruto) Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Warning! This is my first time writing fanfiction, you have been warned!

Creative criticism is welcomed, flames will be deleted with extreme prejudice. Everyone happy? No? Good! Now go read.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Inheritance Cycle**

* * *

The Gate towered in the distance. Even from here he could see the tale tell signs of life, wisps of smoke from fires, glints from metals under the noonday sun and faint sounds, as his enhanced senses picked up the indistinct noises that drifted on the air.

'It' was a city, a Dwarf city to be exact, and the city's name was Orthiad. He remembered one of his visits here many, many years ago. His young apprentice had loved it, always asking questions about every new thing they came across. Her Blonde curls bouncing as her head swivelled at impossible speeds to take in the foreign and exotic sites. It wasn't everyday that a human got to visit a dwarf city after all.

Naruto Uzumaki, so old that he no longer remembered his age, was back in Alagaesia.

Naruto pulled up the hood of his traveling cloak, beginning to meld with the scenic backdrop. He didn't want to be draw unnecessary attention, and while his height may have stuck out, he wasn't a ninja for nothing.

Ditching the road before he was in proper sight of the lookout towers, he travelled parallel to the road going some distance into the dense foliage that was common in these mountains.

The first indication that something was wrong was wrong was the smell. Naruto cringed at the unexpected stench that drifted on the wind, the smell of unwashed bodies, sweat, blood and death.

The second was the Beings, they looked not at all like dwarves. The figures on the walls and at the gate would have towered over the undersized people of his memories and sprouted horns from either side of their heads.

The monsters stood a good six, seven some even eight feet tall!

The language was different too, Naruto caught snippets of conversations with his enhanced hearing and instead of the Dwarven language, was greeted with harsh, guttural sounds.

However the last, and most important, was the emblem hanging from the walls atop the gates. The fiery insignia of the traitorous monarch.

Naruto's expression hardened. It was time for his vengeance to begin.

* * *

The valley widened throughout the morning as the rafts swept toward a bright gap between two mountains. They reached the opening at midday and found themselves looking out of shadow upon a sunny prairie that faded into the north.

Then the current pushed them beyond the frosted crags and the walls of the world dropped away to reveal a gigantic sky and flat horizon. Almost immediately, the air grew warmer. The Az Ragni curved to the east, edging the foothills of the mountain range on one side and the plains on the other.

The amount of open space seemed to unsettle the dwarves. They muttered among themselves and glanced longingly at the cavernous rift behind them.

Eragon found the sunlight invigorating. It was hard to ever really feel awake when three-quarters of the day was spent in twilight. Behind his raft, Saphira launched herself out of the water and flew up over the prairie until she dwindled to a speck in the azure dome above.

_'What do you see?' _he asked

_ 'I see vast herds of gazelles to the north and east. To the west, the Hadarac dessert. That is all.'_

_ 'No one else? No Urgals, slavers or nomads?'_

_ 'We are alone.'_

That evening, Throv chose a small cove for their camp. While Duthmer fixed dinner, Eragon cleared a space beside his tent, then drew Zar'roc and settled into the ready stance Brom had taught him when they first sparred. Eragon knew he was at a disadvantage compared to the elves, and he had no intention of arriving in Ellesmera out of practice.

With excruciating slowness, he looped Zar'roc over his head and brought it back down with both hands, as if to cleave an enemy's helm. He held to pose for a second. Keeping his motion under complete control, he pivoted to the right -twisting Zar'roc's point to parry an imaginary blow- then stopped with rigid arms.

Out of the corner of his eye, Eragon noticed Orik, Arya, and Throv watching. He ignored them and focused on the ruby blade in his hands; he held it as if it were a snake that could writhe out of his grip and bite his arm.

Turning again, he commenced a series of forms, flowing from one to another with disciplined ease as he gradually increased his speed. In his mind, he was no longer in the shadowy cove, but surrounded by a knot of ferocious Urgals and Kull. He ducked and slashed, parried, riposted, jumped to the side, and stabbed in a whirl of activity. He fought with mindless energy, as he had in Farthen Dur, with no thought for the safety of his own flesh, dashing and tearing aside his imagined enemies.

Eragon continued his death-dealing dance with impeccable precision, not a single movement was wasted nor a pass of his crimson flushed blade without imaginative bloodshed.

Spinning, he ducked under a nonexistent halberd that came swinging past, running his blade down the shaft and into the chest of the illusory foe.

Turning again to sever an arm he felt something deep inside him building. Not letting it bother him, Eragon blocked a fictional strike before lashing out with his foot that would have crippled the rival fighter at the knee. The foreign sensation kept building, feeling almost as if he was reaching for magic but unable to breach the wall in the recess of his mind.

The alien feeling continued to build and Eragon let it. He felt sorrow, wrath, excitement, bloodlust, anger. All of them but at the same time, none at all.

He spun Zar'roc around, the sensation reaching towards it's climax as he attempted to flip the hilt from one palm to the other, then dropped the sword as a jagged line of excruciating pain divided his back. He staggered and fell. Hearing the startled cries of Arya and dwarves. As he lay in the dirt and sweat, a red haze perforated his vision like a bloody veil dropped over the world bringing with it a seemingly mad snicker that drifted on the breeze.

And just like a dam bursting, the aura that filled his body exploded forth. It blotted out all thought and reason, overloading his senses to the maximum, and darkness descended. Leaving only a screaming husk in it's wake.


	2. Chapter 2

**I really did expect the response to this, I was just bored and had been contemplating writing something for a while and thought, 'meh, why not' and this happened...**

**So, thank you to all you people who did whatever you did. You did it good.**

**Anyways, here's chapter 2! Enjoy!... or not.. just don't flame and I'm sure everything will be okay *Chuckles evily* Now read.**

* * *

**Thought speak: ** _'Hello'__  
_

**Speech: **"Hello"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Inheritance Cycle. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

~Chapter 2~

In the middle of a shaded glade sat a figure. They were perched, cross-legged, on a small stump in the middle.

A pointed ear twitched, as a frown formed on the beings face. Reaching out with his mind using a spell, he sought out the consciousness of his future pupil.

Upon contact he was immediately slammed with an intense searing pain. Working quickly, he placed a layer, like a mental membrane, around a dark storm that raged in the young rider's head, effectively containing it for now.

He sighed and allowed himself to slouch back, breathing in deep breaths to recover from the taxing expenditure of energy.

"I had hoped that this wouldn't happen,"the elf sighed.

_ 'I know, but you knew there would be a risk when you made your decision' _came the deep reply from within his mind.

"Yes, and I wonder if I made the right choice_.'_

No reply came. None was needed, they both already knew what the answer was.

* * *

In the dark of the night, a massive slitted eye snapped open. A deep growling sound permeated the quiet as the eye, seeming to glow slightly in the dark, whizzed around it's surroundings.

_'What's wrong my friend?'_

The silence stretched on.

_'Glaedr, what troubles you?'_

When no answer was forthcoming Oromis sighed. He could only wait until his partner decided to speak.

* * *

Blood, fear, metal, death. The familiar smells assaulted his senses.

He spun, ducking under a crude club-like weapon, and sliced the monstrosity's torso in half. His blade glowing a dull blue in the night.

The chakra laced blade continued to mutilate the surrounding figures as he lay waste to them.

Naruto kept a calm façade as he butchered the nameless creatures. This was his justice for his family. Not a family through blood, nor even race, but through bonds forged over centuries.

It was the justice that his family deserved. A family that he hadn't seen in over 4000 years and never would see again.

Naruto jumped, swinging his blade upwards slashing open the chest of another beast. He twisted in midair continuing the swinging arc bringing down his sword in a vicious slash. He pumped an intense flare chakra into the blade, almost obliterating the being on the receiving end.

Naruto rose slowly from the crouch he had landed in, surveying the battlefield.

Satisfied with his findings Naruto turned swiftly on his heel and strolled away.

* * *

It came back slowly. First the slow rhythmic pulses of his heart. Then his toes and fingers, phantom pains shooting up his slightly numb limbs as he moved them.

Eragon winced as he sat up. Apparently his back was still quite tender.

He jumped, startled, when a hand delicately clasped his shoulder. Groaning as pains travelled up and down his back, he turned to see Arya sitting at his bedside, while Saphira's head stuck through the entrance flaps of the tent.

"How long was I out?"

Arya favored him with a small smile, "A while."

Saphira bent her head over and nudged his forehead with her snout,

_'You drifted off near the end'_

Eragon could feel her concern for him radiating through their link.

He grunted and tried shifting to his feet, needing to hold Saphira's head for support at the start. His entire body throbbed.

"How can I train?... How can I fight, or use magic?... I am just about standing as it is! I am a broken vessel."

"You can sit and watch," Arya responded, an echo of doubt creeping into her tone, "you can listen. You can read, you can learn."

Eragon scowled, walking stiffly out of the tent towards the centre of the camp.

After being handed a bowl of stew Eragon stormed off, Managing to make it back to his tent without collapsing. Arya was gone, leaving just him a Saphira alone.

_ 'Do not be so angry little one, they did not cause this.'_

Eragon glared through the tent wall at her.

_ 'Just leave me alone.'_

_ '...Fine'_

Eragon groaned again, now Saphira was grouchy with him. He really shouldn't have let his temper get the better of him.

* * *

The pounding of marching feet filled the stone hallway through which a large contingent of Dwarves marched. This was the force of warriors sent by the dwarf council to retake Orthiad and seal it off permanently.

The plan was to sneak in through on of the old tunnels and launch a surprise attack at dawn, hopefully catching them off guard.

A large stone wall loomed ahead. Various clinks could be heard as the Dwarves readied their weapons.

The wall split in half vertically, swinging outwards on silent hinges. The Dwarves surged forwards getting into defensive positions, expecting to be met with fierce opposition and unforgiving steel... Only for none to come.

Unnerved at the oppressing silence, they quickly regrouped and cautiously moved into the city, expecting an ambush. They were certainly not expecting the sight which met their eyes.

Blood saturated the earth and was splattered over most of the walls up and down the square, horribly mutilated bodies littered the ground. It was as if the very gods had smote them down in a terrible fury.

Some of the less experienced dwarves emptied the contents of their stomachs at the gristly sight and putrid smell of the rotting bodies. The veterans pulled their weapons closer apprehensive and on guard immediately.

Thost sighed, as the commander it was now his responsibility to clean this up.

"Back to the tunnel!" He ordered. "Kramr! Gorhad! Take some men and start clearing this up!"

"Yessir!"

The named dwarves set about their tasks. Thost strode away, barking orders and rubbing his head anticipating the head ache that was sure to come.

* * *

Far from the bloody scene, Naruto calmly strolled through the forest on his way to someplace called 'Surda'. At least that was what the map he had found said.

After butchering the beasts, Naruto had gone through the camp searching for anything that might be of use. He had found several things, most were inconsequential. Others were more important like the map and bundle of documents written in a primitive language unknown to him.

However, Naruto was able to decipher parts of the documents by having a group of shadow clones work on it. Apparently a resistance group called the 'Varden' was based in the mountains and the 'Urgals', as they were called, were to attack and eliminate them.

Naruto smiled, it was good to know that people were resisting, however futile it was.

He knew that without the dragons or riders, the Varden had no chance of ever taking down the murderer.

Still, Naruto wanted to at least have a look at them, for curiosity's sake.

* * *

Meanwhile in a darkened room in Aberon a child with violet eyes shuddered, gasping as she backed into one of the corners of the room, pulling her blankets tighter around herself.

Something was coming and it would be here soon. It was dark, it was powerful and it terrified her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! As promised it's a bit longer. Everyone loves longer chapters! Now, before we start just to let you know there might**** be some things in this chapter that confuse you. If not then good! But if there is pm me or review and I'll see if i can't clear it up.**

**I was going to be evil and wait for 2000 views to post... buuuut I decided to go right ahead and do it anyway.**

**So here is Chapter 3. Read, Review and Enjoy.**

* * *

**Speech: **"Hello"

**Thought Speak:** _'Hello'_

**Thoughts: **'Hello'

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"_Now _you are excused. Report back to me tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Lady Nasuada."

Unnoticed by both, a small puff of smoke rose from the top drawer.

Naruto chuckled quietly to himself as he sorted through the memories of a recently dispelled clone of his.

Upon his arrival at the Varden's allotted area in Aberon, Naruto sent out henged kage bunshins to gather intel on how the system worked. He hadn't been around people for quite a long time after all.

Once inside they transformed into nondescript items, a broken wheel or a piece of cloth, even becoming a messenger boy. They stayed for one or two days then dispelled themselves at night. He wanted to find out where the dragon was staying, it was after all, the main reason he was here.

"SLADE!"

He'd used a false identity upon signing up and chosen Slade, an orphan from Melian, whose parents died when he was but a young lad. Slade was an averagely built young man, with no outstanding features, possessing a head of short, slightly spiky dark hair and dark blue eyes.

"Yes sir?" Naruto called back, groaning as he pushed himself off the low bunk that occupied most of his tent.

His 'superior', Irvan, was rather incompetent and it was rumoured that he only got his position because his predecessor had died in Farthen Dur and they hadn't found someone to replace him yet.

Naruto exited his tent, blinking at the sudden increase in light.

"HURRY UP AND GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN TO THE TRAINING FIELDS!"

"Aye Sir!" Naruto replied, wincing at the loud tones his captain loved to use.

* * *

The training grounds were located on a large strip of land just outside of the city, and it was utter mayhem.

Men ran back and forth across the fields, small mock battles had were under way all over the place in seemingly random places, and the weapons tent was naught more than a massive tent with the sides rolled up with the weapons strewn all over. Only the archers range looked to have any order.

Naruto shook his head, "This is just pathetic."

"Well yes, but that's what makes it fun!"

Hylas Blanc, one of Naruto's fellow swordsman in the 45th Infantry Battalion, laughed as he made his was towards him.

"You know you're crazy, right?"

"Yep!"

Hylas laughed again, clapping him on the shoulder. Naruto sighed, wondering what he did to get stuck with this insane idiot.

He was a good 6 feet tall and was quite muscular, as you would expect from someone who grew up among the Varden. He was a steady fighter and enjoyed nothing more than a good brawl.

However, he was, quite simply, not altogether there in the head. Naruto had, on more than one occasion, caught his teammate making animal noises at various meats that appeared in their meals. He put it down to one too many knocks on the head during training…

* * *

"Osthato Chetowa, The Mourning Sage….. As you asked, I have come."

"Rise Eragon" Oromis said with a kind smile on his face. But in his head gears were working in overtime. 'I don't feel it anymore. Where could it have gone?'

He pushed those thoughts away, he would have plenty of time to study his new student later.

* * *

In a room, deep inside the stone walls of Borromeo Castle, a child sat in the corner. Shocking violet eyes flashed in the limited light given out by the dwarves lanterns.

A set of equally shocking red eyes stared right back.

No words were said, each simply studying the other. This had become a relatively common occurrence at night for the girl.

He was wearing a black cloak and a face mask across the lower half of his face. His spiky blonde hair fell close to his shoulders.

The man stood and made to leave.

"Who are you?" The words tumbled out of her mouth.

The red-eyed man paused, turning slightly to look at her.

"You may call me, Kyuubi."

And with that he vanished in a swirl of wind and leaves.

* * *

"Ma'am?… You're needed Ma'am."

"What is it?" groaned Nasuada, as she lifted her head from the desk in front of her.

She saw Jormundur enter the room, removing his helm as he gave her a slight bow, "My Lady."

"Welcome, Jormundur!" said Nasuada, genuinely pleased to see him, "What is it you needed?"

"You Ma'am."

"Me?" she asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes Ma'am. Do you remember the child Eragon blessed?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I was asked to take you to her."

"Asked? By whom?"

"Angela Ma'am"

Nasuada sighed, feeling a headache coming on, "Very well. Let us be off then."

* * *

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Where is the magician called Kyuubi?" the child asked, "he has red eyes."

Nasuada felt shivers go up her spine as she stared into the violet eyes of Elva.

"There is no magician in Du Vangr Gata that goes by the name Kyuubi," replied Nasuada in an even tone that belied her inner worries, "and no man has red eyes… Are you sure you didn't just dream this?"

"Yes!"

Nasuada shot a questioning look at Angela. The herbalist being no help in the slightest, giving her a shrug. She turned back to the pseudo child, "I'm telling you now, to the best of my knowledge, there is no one in the varden with that name."

Elva frowned and turned back to her food. Disappointed with the lack of information on her mysterious visitor.

Nasuada motioned with her head to Angela and they moved out of the dark chambers and walked into one of the adjacent rooms, Angela making sure the door was properly closed.

Nasuada eyed her for a moment before starting, "Has this ever happened to anyone else?"

"No!" Angela shook her head, blonde curls flying, "not in the entire history of magic! I tried to cast her future but it is impossible. It's too tangled, running back and forth all over the place."

Nasuada nodded, "I see. Is she dangerous?"

"We're all dangerous."

Nasuada just stared at her.

Angela sighed, "She's more dangerous than some and less than others. Though she's more likely to kill herself than anyone else."

"How so?"

"If she meets someone who's about to be hurt and Eragon's curse catches her unawares, she'll be forced to take the person's place. It's why she stays inside most of the time."

"How far ahead can she foretell events?"

"Two to three hours at the most from what I've seen"

Nasuada sat down on a chair, pondering these new developments.

"What about this man she says she saw? This Kyuubi?" she asked.

"I don't know to be honest," came the reply from a now flustered looking witch. "She said he visited her last night and several before that, but that's impossible."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Because I was here all last night."

Nasuada felt a knot of apprehension growing in her stomach.

"All night? You didn't leave once?"

"Yes, I never left those chambers."

"Come with me!" commanded Nasuada as she briskly walked towards the door, eyes narrowed in thought. "I think we have a spy in our midst."

Behind her Angela scoffed, "I think I would have known if they was in the same room as me!"

Nasuada stopped outside the doors, turning in place to face the mysterious herbalist. "Then this makes them that much more dangerous."

Opening the doors to Elva's quarters, she strode right up to where the child sat on the floor.

She stopped staring into her cold eyes. "Tell me everything you remember about Kyuubi."

* * *

Eragon grimaced as he prepared Zar'roc for his first spar with Vanir. He knew that this wasn't going to end well, not with his back the way it was.

Finished, he proceeded to make his way towards the elf where he stood, sword ready, in the middle of the field.

Instead of throwing himself into the fight, Eragon held back, trying to fight from a distance and keep the elf from getting in close. All to avoid triggering his back.

Despite Eragon's evasions, Vanir touched him four times in quick succession. Once on his ribs, both shoulders and on his shin.

As the fight continued Vanir's expression changed from his static impassivity to outright contempt, as the touches became more and more frequent.

He moved forwards, dancing around Eragon's defences. He locked their swords before twirling them, wrenching Zar'roc from Eragon's numb hands.

Vanir brought his sword to rest at Eragon's neck.

"Dead."

Eragon simply ignored him, pushing off the thin blade and walking to where his own sword lay on the ground.

"Dead," said Vanir again. "How do you expect to defeat Galbatorix like this? I expected better, even from a weakling human."

"If you are so mighty, then why don't you go out there and do it yourself," bit back Eragon, "Instead of hiding here in Du Weldenvarden?"

"Because, I am not a Rider. And if I were, I would not be such a coward as you."

Silence fell on the training ground. The elves stunned at the outrageous behaviour of one of their own, though secretly, many held the same thoughts.

Eragon closed his eyes, struggling to contain his anger.

"Coward I say! Your blood is as thin as the rest of your race's. I think that Saphira was confused by Galbatorix's wiles and made the wrong choice of a Rider."

Deep inside Eragon's mind, something snapped. He could take insults to himself, but no one, NO ONE, did that to Saphira. Blinded by his rage , Eragon twirled, sword whistling, and struck at Vanir.

Vanir blocked, eyes wide in shock at the ferociousness of the attack.

Eragon continued his assault, hacking and slashing at the elf, the intent to kill in every blow. He broke through his opponent's guard, using a diagonal slash from shoulder to hip to knock away the defending weapon, then reversed his swing quickly driving Zar'roc into Vanir's side. The magically blocked edge didn't quite pierce the skin, instead shattering most of his right rib cage.

Vanir gasped as the swing continued on, driving broken bone fragments into his lungs.

'_ERAGON!'_

The mental shout cut through the red haze in his head, shocking him back to the present.

He stood over Vanir, sword raised, ready to strike. Saphira stood over him, tail wrapping around his waist.

_'Eragon?'_ came the more subdued enquiry.

_'I'm okay… Thank you, Saphira.'_

Saphira snorted, expelling a small puff of smoke.

He smiled tiredly at his partner before turning back to Vanir.

The elf stood there, holding his broken ribs in obvious pain, staring at him with undisguised fury. Eragon wiped some blood from a small cut on his arm and showed it to him.

"Thin enough?"

Vanir scowled before showing his back and healing his damaged ribs.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Eragon reached out to the receding figure and took a step forward causing Saphira's tail to unfurl from his middle.

As soon as his foot touched the ground his back twinged and, once again, his world dissolved into pain and darkness.

* * *

Naruto yawned. He was on his way to an interview, or so was told.

They said it was a check up, a precaution against possible spies and whatnot, but Naruto knew the real reason.

After one of his recent visits to Elva he had noticed a tightening in security. New passwords, more patrols and more check points. However that didn't necessarily mean they were on to him.

Naruto had smiled, glad that the recluse child had began to open up more.

He remembered the first time seeing Elva.

* * *

_Darkness had fallen and Naruto was now outside a certain set of doors. Behind these doors was the "witch-child"._

_After over hearing a mumbled conversation between two guardsmen about a supposed "demon child" he decided to check it out._

_The small girl had immediately caught his attention. She was just like he had been, hated and feared for things out of her control. He had seen the way soldiers reacted if they ever came across her, how her supposed grandmother could barely look at her and how Elva hurt when people flinched when they saw her burning violet eyes._

_He saw how these things were effecting her, and so, had decided that all she needed was a friend._

_He quickly made some hand seals before melding with the wall, passing through to the other side._

_Naruto looked around, taking in the dreary interior. He herd a shuffling noise coming from the left. Acting fast, he jumped and stuck to the ceiling right above the doorway._

_Before long a woman with blonde, curly hair appeared. "I swear I felt something."_

_Naruto fell, landing silently in a crouch behind the woman, making another chain of hand seals before casting a simple genjutsu over her._

_Ignoring the woman as she went off into her own world that the genjutsu conjured for her, He made his way into the child's room._

_He had sat there staring at the child as the child stared back, neither blinking or moving an inch._

_This went on all night and at sunrise Naruto simply stood up at walked out, using a shunshin to get back to his tent._

* * *

"Halt!"

The sudden command dropped Naruto out of his memories and he realised that he had arrived.

He flashed the guard a quick grin before standing to attention.

"Slade, of the 45th battalion reporting! I have been summoned sir!"

Inwardly Naruto sighed, armies were much more complicated in this world.

One of the guards went inside to announce his presence to Lady Nasuada.

"You may proceed."

Naruto nodded before walking forward and pushing open the large wooden door.

Inside he saw Nasuada behind her desk, Trianna of Du Vrangr Gata and the blonde woman from Elva's chambers.

Nasuada looked up as he entered. "Ah, Slade. Please, sit. We'll start in just a moment." she said before turning back to the pieces of paper on her desk.

Naruto sat in the only chair in front of the desk, enjoying the cool breeze that drafted from the open window. He looked at the Varden's leader as she shuffled some papers, organising the files on her desk. He examined Trianna next. The sorceress sat to the side, with a bored expression dominating her features and was staring at the snake bangle on her arm, not even bothering to acknowledge him.

He turned to the next occupant in the room.

The blonde was sitting near the corner of the room, staring straight at him as if he was an interesting puzzle. Naruto looked back calmly, cocking one eyebrow in silent question. The blonde woman simply smiled at him before looking to Nasuada.

"Your name is Slade?"

"Yes?" answered Naruto, turning back to the young leader.

"Ok," Nasuada paused to write something down, "You are from Melian and your parents died when you were young. No family, lived on the streets for a long time before becoming a hunter."

Nasuada looked up from her page, "You did well enough, managing to get a small house outside of town and lived by yourself."

"Yes Ma'am."

"The question is, Slade, Why join the Varden?" Nasuada asked, putting down her pen and studying him closely. Trianna too, came out of her daydreams and focused her attention on him. The blonde in the corner had already been examining him.

'They suspect me.' Thought Naruto. 'Or maybe not. There's been a lot of new recruits called in lately for these "interviews". I'd better keep this simple'

"Well," started Naruto, "You see, Galbatorix has been recruiting around the area lately and you really don't get a choice. You either join or join, no other option. But I'll be damned if I ever join the imperial army, they are responsible for my parents deaths."

"Really?" The blonde woman in the corner piped up.

"Yes, If they had done their job instead of getting drunk, the bandits in the area would have been killed. My parents died in the attack that night while hiding me."

Naruto grinned inwardly. They wouldn't have a clue, they wouldn't waste man power just to check out the story of one recruit.

Besides bandit attacks were common occurrences that far south in the empire.

"Very well. You may go Slade."

"Thank you Ma-"

A disturbance at the doors interrupted him. They heard the guards shouting something. The sound of metal clashing on metal could be heard from the hallway beyond the doors.

Nasuada backed away from the door in alarm, drawing a hidden dagger from it's sheath.

"Run, Lady!" said Trianna as she placed herself in front of her leader, "Use the servant's entrance!"

"Get back." said Naruto as he stood and drew his sword. He knew it was Elva on the other side but he had to keep up appearances.

Before anyone could move the doors burst open and a small figure rocketed through, aiming for Nasuada's legs.

Naruto let Elva past, curious as to why she was here.

However before she could get there blondie grabbed her.

"Elva!" she said, "What are you doing?"

Elva kept struggling, yelling out "MOVE!" to Nasuada.

Before she could she was knocked off her feet by Slade, who stood there with his arm outstretched from where he had pushed her. His other raised with a metal dart clutched between his fingers.

"What is the meaning of this!" demanded Nasuada from her place on the floor.

"I have fulfilled my promise to you, My Lady" came the slightly twisted voice of Elva.

"But it seems that you were not honest with me" said the child.

"What do you mean?"

Elva smiled and Nasuada couldn't help the chills that descended her spine. "You said you didn't know the Kyuubi and yet, he's standing right there."

All eyes turned to Naruto. He blinked and glanced at Elva only to see her looking right back at him.

"Um… hi?"

* * *

**:\AN/:**

**Now about some confusing things: Naruto looks like Minato, with a bit of Kushina mixed in**

**Kyuubi is just a cover name: his eyes are red because he can do that by drawing on miniscule amounts of the fox's chakra and he wants them to be as being "different" will make it easier for Elva to connect with him and open up. Kyuubi is not Naruto letting the fox 'out to play'.**

**How Elva Knew Slade was Kyuubi: She sits most nights and studies him, his movements, characteristics how he talks. He is the first person to really show an interest in her as who she is so of course she'll remember pretty much everything about him. And because i say so. What? It's fanfiction!**

**Where's the Kyuubi?: Not here, Naruto still has the power, but rarely if ever uses it, he has massive reserves as it is. In this Naruto sent it away with the other Biju. (Im not up to speed with the current Naruto series) **

**How did Eragon beat an elf? Should they be stronger?: Why yes they are, but Eragon caught Vanir by surprise and I'm not telling the other reason! Not yet at least.**

**So there it is.**

**Anymore questions? PM or Review.**


End file.
